User blog:Zeagoth/Marilyn
Marilyn Du Sangre The Queen of Crimson Rule Mage, Assassin Innate Passive: Crimson Plagues Each of Marilyns abilities infects her target, draining it of a vital fluid, dealing (2/3/4)% of their maximum health as magic damage over 2 seconds and healing Marilyn for that amount. Q: Lustful Thirst 12/11/10/9/8 second cooldown 50/65/80/95/110 mana Marilyn teleports to her target, biting it, dealing (80/120/160/200/240) + (0.6 per AP) magic damage. The target leaves behind a bloody trail. If Marilyn comes into contact with the trail, she gains (10/12/14/16/18)% increased health regeneration and (5/7/9/11/13) increased ability power for 4 seconds. W: Blood Chain 10 second cooldown 70/85/100/115/130 mana Marilyn throws a crimson chain at her target dealing (70/100/130/160/190) + (0.5 per AP) magic damage and creating a tether to her target for 4 seconds, slowing it by 20%. While Marilyn is tethered to her target, she deals (5/10/15/20/25)% increased damage to the target. When the tether is broken, the target is dealt up to (120/160/200/240/280) + (0.8 per AP) magic damage (depending on how long the target was latched onto). E: Fountain of Crimson 20/17/14/11/8 second cooldown 100 mana Marilyn tosses a small crystal of blood at target location. The crystal explodes violently, dealing (100/140/180/220/260) + (0.6 per AP) magic damage to any targets caught in the explosion, and covers a large radius in blood. The pool will last for 4 seconds. Any units standing on the blood will receive 10% reduced healing and are slowed by 15%. All units who leave the pool will leave a blood trail behind. Marilyn gains the same passive benefits while in contact with the pool or trail as stated in Lustful Thirst. Marilyn gains (3/4/5/6) increased armor, magic resistance, and (6/7/8/9/10) ability power for each target captured in her pool. R: Her Majesty's Crimson Judgment 120/100/80 second cooldown 150 mana Marilyn targets one champion and suppresses it for 2 seconds, dealing (100/300/500) + (0.7 per AP) magic damage over the duration and healing 50% of the damage dealt. If this kills her target, the target will liquify into a pool of blood for 8 seconds. Marilyn can control this pool which slows targets by 25% and deals (50/75/100) + (0.3 per AP) magic damage per second, healing her for 10% of damage dealt. Lore: Born under the blood moon, Marilyn was no ordinary child. At a young age, she was able to perform actions most hemomancers only learned late in their studies. When her baby teeth were replaced, those who looked upon her knew exactly what she was. Born as a strange and new hybrid breed of hemomancer and the rare vampire, she quickly learned to control her strengths and use them, much to the terror of those whom she did not like. The city of Noxus found it necessary to exile Marilyn to a mountain castle, specially built to keep her away from Noxus and causing anymore harm. Marilyn soon grew tired of being unable to perfect her abilities on the few unlucky wanderers who happened upon her castle. She yearned to discover what she was truly capable of. Refusing to be kept caged like some animal, she began to set out on a journey with a specific destination. She looked to join the League to not only learn her potential but to also satisfy the thirst that all vampires feel. Fellow hemomancer Vladimir has been anxious to work with the great Marilyn. The feeling is mutual. "Even as she bears her fangs with her smile, she has beauty that would lure you to them" - Zeagoth Champion select: "We'll paint the town Crimson, Summoner." NOTE: So, this champ is based off my real life love, Marilyn. I figure, why not? Her summoner name is the passive of the champ and her favorite color is crimson, so I took those as inspiration for this champion. As with all my champions, they all sounded okay in my head, but when executed, I have no idea. Category:Custom champions